


Someone Awaits You

by TrueIllusion



Series: Slices of Life in Schitt's Creek [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/pseuds/TrueIllusion
Summary: The tiny slip of white paper fell out of David’s journal, fluttering to the floor beside the bed. Patrick knew that its contents probably weren’t his business. After all, the rest of David’s journal was something Patrick had never asked to see and never would, because he respected David’s privacy. The small, leather-bound book was where David turned to unwind, emptying the contents of his always-busy, often anxious mind onto the paper every night before they kissed each other goodnight and turned out the lights.But this time, Patrick’s curiosity got the best of him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Slices of Life in Schitt's Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852009
Comments: 44
Kudos: 194





	Someone Awaits You

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my journalism education, brevity is not my strong suit when it comes to writing fan fiction. So this challenge was exactly that for me -- a challenge. I hope you enjoy the result!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta and brain twin, PrettyTheWorld, for helping me trim it down to fit within the 750 word limit, and thank you also to Pennilesspoet for looking over a section for me.

The tiny slip of white paper fell out of David’s journal, fluttering to the floor beside the bed. Patrick knew that its contents probably weren’t his business. After all, the rest of David’s journal was something Patrick had never asked to see and never would, because he respected David’s privacy. The small, leather-bound book was where David turned to unwind, emptying the contents of his always-busy, often anxious mind onto the paper every night before they kissed each other goodnight and turned out the lights.

But this time, Patrick’s curiosity got the best of him. He couldn’t explain why, since he had no reason to suspect that it might be someone’s phone number or a love note, or anything else scandalous. So as soon as David closed the bathroom door, Patrick slid out of bed and picked it up.

It was well-worn, its edges weathered by time, with writing that was slightly smudged, though still readable if Patrick had known the language. He thought it was Japanese, though he couldn’t be sure.

Holding the paper gently between his fingers, Patrick climbed back in bed, settling back against the headboard as he studied it, wondering what it said and why David might have kept it. He supposed it could still be a love note -- a vestige of the time David had spent in Tokyo during his previous life. David wasn’t a sentimental person, though, and Patrick supposed that made sense, after having almost everything familiar in his life taken away from him, without warning. But Patrick hadn’t gotten the impression that David had _ever_ been very sentimental, despite the deep vulnerability that he often concealed behind expensive designer sweaters and sardonic facial expressions.

Patrick was lightly running a finger over the neat, black script -- as if that might somehow reveal its meaning -- when David opened the bathroom door. Patrick could have stashed the little piece of paper under his thigh and pretended that he hadn’t seen it, but he didn’t want to. He was curious about this little piece of David.

“What are you looking at?” David asked, as he climbed back into bed and under the duvet, craning his neck to peer at the piece of paper in Patrick’s hand.

Patrick didn’t answer David’s question. Instead, he’d merely tilted the paper so that the writing was facing David when recognition suddenly dawned in David’s eyes, which flitted through a range of emotions before finally landing on what looked like sadness, tinged with longing.

“Where did you find that?” David whispered.

“It… it fell out of your journal.” _Less is more_ , Patrick thought, reminding himself that he hadn't _deliberately_ invaded David’s privacy.

“Oh.” David’s voice was soft, a slight flush coming over his cheeks, visible even in the dim light.

“What is it?” Patrick raised his gaze to meet David’s, trying to read his expression.

“They’re called omikuji.” David looked down at the paper, sounding wistful now. “I got it in Japan... a long time ago. They’re fortunes. You make a donation to a temple, and you get a fortune, basically. If you get a bad one, you leave it behind, and the bad luck behind with it. But if you get a good one, you keep it.”

“So this is a good one?”

“Yeah.” David met Patrick’s eyes again. “This one says, ‘Great Blessing.’ And over here… Renai… that means love. Shyobai… business. And…” He paused and took a breath. “Machibito. Someone awaits you.”

Patrick ran his fingers over the characters David had pointed to last, a fond smile spreading over his lips as warmth arose in his chest, accompanied by the same butterflies he’d felt every time he saw David, beginning with their first meeting in Ray’s living-room-slash-office.

“I came close to throwing it away more times than I can count,” David continued, his voice still barely above a whisper. He was looking away again. “But something always made me decide to hold onto it. And then… we ended up here. And I thought, well, my luck can’t possibly get any worse, so here’s hoping whatever this means finally comes true. Then I leased the general store… and I… I met you.”

Patrick’s fingers reached out to touch David’s chin, tilting it upward so that their eyes met. Moisture was gathering in the corners of David’s, though he quickly blinked it back.

“I’m glad you didn’t throw it away,” Patrick said, brushing his thumb over David’s jawline.

“Me too. But most of all, I’m glad it finally came true.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love interacting with readers, so... comments welcome and appreciated! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
